


Confessions of a Cheerleader

by TsukiWolf275



Category: Just One Of The Girls (1993)
Genre: Crossdressing, High School, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiWolf275/pseuds/TsukiWolf275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally he began to dress as a girl in order to get close to Marie and avoid Kurt, however as he got to know Kurt more he began to think of Marie less. Honestly he was beginning to enjoy being “Chrissy” as well as “Chris” and spending time with Kurt. He was honestly touched when his dad gave him the letter expressing Kurt’s true feelings for him. Now he had to make a choice either to go after Marie or to go after Kurt.</p><p>AU based off of the reveal scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> It was harder to find a Just one of the Girls (1993) fan fiction with Chris/Kurt than it is to choose what to wear in the morning!! So I thought maybe I should I write one? This is my first fic so feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism!!! Also I do not have a beta so I'm sorry about the grammatical errors.

“First up… Miss Chris Calder”

“Ohhh Yeah!!!” yelled Kurt.

Chris began to step through the crowd of cheerleaders up to the mic. Chris knew this was the big moment. After the kiss he attempted with Marie, Chris knew he had to clear up things between them. The almost “kiss” had also brought Chris to a stunning realization that he no longer cared for Marie in a romantic sense. But instead her brother Kurt!

“I’d really love to be pep captain… but I’m quitting the squad.” began Chris. 

“I don’t belong on this squad but I really like Bentley a lot so I’m going to continue going here. I’m just sick and tired of wondering what to wear.” said Chris.

“Here goes nothing… or everything.” thought Chris.

Chris looked around as he stripped off his disguise seeing the shocked faces of all the cheerleaders and the crowd. Most of all he sees exactly when Kurt runs past his parents hiding his face in shame. 

Originally he began to dress as a girl in order to get close to Marie and avoid Kurt, however as he got to know Kurt more he began to think of Marie less and less. Honestly he was beginning to enjoy being “Chrissy” as well as “Chris” and spending time with Kurt. He was honestly touched when his dad gave him the letter expressing Kurt’s true feelings for him. Now he had to make a choice either to go after Marie or to go after Kurt.

“If you excuse me I got to go take care of some business now.” finished Chris.

Chris ran to the locker room, passing Marie’s hurt expression, and changed into his “guy” clothes from before. All while thinking “Fuck now I’m really dead!!!” now that Kurt knows. Chris was half tempted to say screw it all, but there was no escaping fate now.

Chris ran outside, avoiding the commotion inside the gym, when he felt something or a certain someone grab him. Surprise, surprise the old Kurt had decided to make an appearance.

“We got a date!!” hissed Kurt.

Hearing that phrase long ago would have struck the fear of god into him, now all he felt was a pleasant shiver run through him as he remembered the kiss both of them shared. As he was stuck remembering the past his face was struck by the pain of the present. This fucking idiot slammed him into a fence!!! At least it was semi better than his fist. But still!!!

“And I got you flowers” finished Kurt.

Just when things couldn’t get anymore worse. Chris heard Kurt’s so called “friends” appeared they always reminded Chris of fake wannabe greasers. At least Kurt gave up that ugly hairstyle Chris always thought it looked like had cats sucked on his hair.

“Lookie here… a lover’s quarrel?” one of them sneered.

Till this day Chris will deny that he stepped in to save Kurt because the look on Kurt’s face was so vulnerable. He stepped in because he was a good person that’s who he is. 

Chris spun some lies telling them how nothing happened. Also how he was able to get Kurt drunk and convince Kurt that he had sex with him. He felt proud he could come up with a lie so quickly, yet again he had been lying about his gender for quite a while now. Then one of the “wannabes” believed that Kurt was entitled to beat him up

“Shit! This is what I get for trying to save the moron!” thought Chris. 

Looking around he saw that some of the people from the auditorium as well as his parents were stunned into silence waiting to see what would happen next.

“Screw it!!” thought Chris.

Chris told Kurt if he wanted to take a free shot at him go ahead, he just hoped it wouldn’t hurt as bad as he imagined. Chris watched as Kurt balled up his fist preparing to hit him. However, Chris was confused as Kurt looked conflicted whether or not to hit him or not. Chris began to believe that perhaps the Kurt he cared about was actually in there somewhere. 

Finally Kurt did something that surprised Chris. He grabbed his hand in a firm grip that held promise of a friendship. However, for Chris he was pulled in by the surprising gesture and the scent of Kurt. Chris had always loved the smell of Kurt, his smell was masculine and drew him in. Just as Chris looked into Kurt’s eyes and began to give a smile. One of the wannabes ruined the moment.

“You’re not going to do anything!!!” he yelled.

Kurt leveled him an icy glare as he let go of Chris’s hand saying

“No. You got a problem with it?” 

Being of the end of Kurt’s strength Chris knew the other boy was intimidated by Kurt and wouldn’t dare to try anything.

“Good” smugly thought Chris.

Chris was interrupted from his thought by Kurt who was yelling let’s go to his so called “friends”. All of them began to pass Chris a few giving deliberate shoves to him on their way to leave. But, just as Kurt began to pass he whispered.

“See you later Chrissy” with a smirk.

Chris stood there with his mouth slightly open blushing. He thought he looked like an idiot for as long as he stood with that expression, but what can you expect when you have a bomb like that thrown at you. Chris’s parents rushed to him asking was he alright, but all he could focus on was what Kurt said to him as he passed. Did it mean that Kurt still saw him as “Chrissy” and that there was hope or that he was just joking around to test the newfound “friendship”. Either was Chris knew that he would be distracted by Kurt in the future he just hoped it wouldn’t be TOO awkward.

“Looks like I will have to sit down with dad again. I wonder how he will take it. Shit!” thought Chris.

As Chris pondered that thought another thought shoved its way into his head like a freight train.

“I FORGOT ABOUT MARIE!!! DOUBLE SHIT!!!”


End file.
